thegamereviewsfandomcom-20200213-history
Super Mario Galaxy 2
Super Mario Galaxy 2 is the Wii sequel to the original hit, Super Mario Galaxy. It has many new features that the last game did not have up for offer, although one big difference is that you are not located on the Comet Observatory this time around. Same as the last game, you play as the ever fun-filled Mario character. There are some chances to play as Luigi too, though. Review I've had Super Mario Galaxy 2 since it came out. My brother and I wanted it as soon as we defeated Bowser in the first one. It was very near to our hearts. We went and got it as soon as possible. We began to play it and see all of its wonders. It was really cool. As for the added features, there weren't all that many, but as a whole the game was just as good as the last. Plus, a big thing you get is new content, and new experiences. (As a man of originals, I still prefer the first one.) I suggest that if you haven't bought it yet, then you should think about it. Then think again. Then think some more. If you haven't decided to buy it yet, then you should forget about ever trying to buy anything else. The Good Stuff #Yoshi! - As a Mario franchise lover, I think being able to ride Yoshi after such a long time is a great experience. #Brighter worlds - I don't really know why, but the worlds in Super Mario Galaxy seemed so dark and mysterious to me, and in Super Mario Galaxy 2 they are very bright and energetic. Good for gameplay. #Yoshi berries - This seemed to be a nice touch to what we know about Yoshi and his abilities. #Luigi - Sometimes playing as Mario can be a little bland. So the option to play as Luigi sometimes is wonderful. #Boss battles - Compared to some games, the boss battles were emersive and fast-paced. They kept you on your toes, brought back memories, and added a little challenge all at the same time. #Starship Mario - Although I prefer the Comet Observatory, Starship Mario was a cool replacement for it, and I hope it appears again sometime. #The Map - In New Super Mario Bros. Wii the map has little dots on it to show worlds and I like the fact that they included it in this game. #Power-ups - The world of Mario is always evolving into new ideas and I always love to see new power-ups. If you've never been into Mario games, they would be one reason to start. #Story- Every game has a story. This ones is amazing despite the fact that it's the second time it's been used. #New Enemies- Just like power-ups, I love to learn how to defeat new enemies even if they take some of my health bar with it. The Bad Stuff #Old Enemies - In an ever changing world, one thing you don't want is the same old thing. I can handle Goombas, though. #Old Good Guys- Same as old enemies. Nuff said. #The Things on the Map That Only Accept Stars #Silver Stars #No more Rosalina #Lubba #Bowser (pardon me, Mario fans, but Bowser needs to give it up to a new enemy for a few games.) #Same old controls (I guess that's what sequels are for.) #Can't You Include Wario? #How About Waluigi? Summary Super Mario Galaxy 2 is an overall great game. It has a few ups and downs, but thanks to Mr. Shigeru Miyamoto, things are never boring with the Mario Gang. I suggest you give this game a look! Edited by Gibie Dude. Avid user of Game Ideas Wiki and The Game Reviews Wiki. Thank you. Category:Mario Category:Reviews Category:Wii Category:Adventure Category:"E" rated Category:3rd Person Category:Nintendo Category:Sequel